kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Apollon Agana Belea/Story
Kamigami no Asobi: Ludere deorum When Yui first enters the Student council, she starts giving them a rundown on what the Student council does, including positions and getting a special room for them to plan. Apollon does his way of giving good impressions by hugging people the moment he first meets them. After all the formalities they decide to have a little bonding time and choose to go to the mountains to have a picnic as per Apollon’s suggestion. As part of the Student council activities, they decide to hold a Sports festival. The greek god event is an obstacle course, with several Herculean tasks like chasing after Artemis’ hind, getting the golden apple, running from flesh-eating horses etc. In this part Apollon loses, but he cheers up pretty quickly since there are more events. Later on Yui decides to bring Apollon to the greenhouse to relax, but even though Apollon seems knowledgeable about plants, he seems rather uneasy. Somehow they are separated as the greenhouse is rather large, but when they find each other, Apollon holds her tight and tells her to never leave him again. So when Zeus still said Apollon was at risk of failing, he sprung into panic mode and started to organize more activities and studying more about humans. Yui also has to work hard to make sure he graduates. Apollon decides to organise a beach party, since it was summer. However Zeus decides to make it autumn on that day so everything is freezing so Apollon complains but Zeus waves it off. Everyone goes to the beach anyway and in attempt to let everyone enjoy themselves, Apollon asks everyone to go in the water. The rest are all yelling in protest, but Tsukito offers to go since it's his president's orders. Of course, they all freeze while everyone laughs at them. This is still not enough for Apollon to graduate though, so he makes something even bigger: A stage battle. The roles are assigned, and in the end Apollon is the prince, Yui is Cinderella, Tsukito and Takeru are the evil stepsisters, Balder is fairy godmother and Hades is the king. Apollon and Yui work hard on this, and Yui realises she might be falling for Apollon. Before the performance begins Loki requests a kiss scene for added effect, so Apollon and Yui decide to do that for performance’s sake. However, during the important scene, Apollon tells Yui she isn't the one, and walks off the stage to the horror of everyone. The next day, Yui catches a fever and is told Apollon quit the council and has sunk into depression. Hades later tells Yui that while Apollon seems bright and cheery, he is only loved for what he can provide and bring to humans, like his prophecies, rather than loving him for who he is. In the end, all who loved him rejected him and left, leaving Apollon rather used to it and he ends up trying to satisfy everyone, since being useful will make people like him. So when Yui returns to school, Apollon ends up ditching everyone and goes off to be by himself. The other gods try to make a surprise party for Apollon to get him back into the student council, so Yui has the job of telling him about it. 'Love Route' It turns out that Apollon is in love with another woman, Cassandra, and she is the one destined to bring him to ruin, as prophesized by Zeus. Of course Apollon does not know this and is still in love with her because, she continued sticking to him when everyone else abandoned him. Then he tells Yui he was friendly to her because she reminded him of Cassandra. Yui is shocked but she resigns to the fact that Apollon may not love her and decides to conceal her feelings. She tries to work with Apollon to make him graduate and brings him to the greenhouse again, where he says it is a depressing place because most of his former lovers turned into plants. Sadly whatever her efforts it’s still not bringing Apollon to graduation, so she decides to tell Apollon her feelings. Then Apollon becomes furious when he hears that Cassandra will betray him and yells at Yui to get away from him, forcibly transforming into his deity form Yui refuses to leave and starts going closer to Apollon, even though she’s being burnt but Apollon screams that she would betray him like Cassandra would do. Yui ignores that and tells Apollon she loves him and she won’t mind burning to death as long as he can be saved. Apollon comes to his senses and stops his attack, confessing that he had been treating her as Cassandra for so long, that when he realised he was falling for Yui he got confused and decided to stay away from her. But he realises Yui is different as she accepts him for who he is. He heals Yui at her dorm and apologises. End 1 Yui is returned to her world without memories of being in Hakoniwa, and she meets a familiar man who tells her that her memories will soon return. Till then, he will make her happy. End 2 Yui follows Apollon back to his world. 'Fate Route' Yui tells Apollon about the party, so Apollon enjoys himself at the party and he says he’s glad to have Yui as a friend. Yui, though disappointed says her feelings do not matter as long as Apollon is happy the way he is. Zeus however still says Apollon can’t graduate and that he will have to erase his memories and start over, but Yui refuses this, pleading that Apollon has made many memories here and it would be unfair to erase them. Zeus adamantly refuses and tells her that Apollon’s destiny is to be betrayed by a human and spiral into despair which will cause a lot of destruction, so unless Apollon can overcome that, he will not be able to escape from the school. End 1 Apollon manages to convince Zeus that the bonds he made in the school have helped him get over the crisis, and his limiter ring shatters, signifying his graduation. End 2 Yui gets Hades to convince Zeus. At the end, Apollon goes with Hades on a short visit to the underworld. Kamigami no Asobi InFinite Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 End Epilogue Category:Game Story